In a wide variety of contexts, it is desirable to visit items in a set. One or more processes used in a data storage system, for example, may visit data objects stored by the data storage system to perform various operations that facilitate the data storage system's effective and efficient operation. In some instances, the manner in which items in a set are visited can have a material effect on a system's operation. For example, if the items in a set are sequentially numbered, simply visiting the items in the set according to their place in a sequence may cause system performance degradation, depending on how the system is configured. In the context of a data storage system, for example, if items proximate to one another in a sequence are more likely to be clustered in data storage locations of the data storage system, the data storage system may experience uneven load. Such performance degradations may have adverse effects on a system's overall performance, such as when multiple simultaneous attempts to utilize the system are made.